


Suga X J-Hope (oneshot) SOPE

by Springpeach



Category: SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, hoseok - Fandom, jhope - Fandom, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springpeach/pseuds/Springpeach
Summary: One night when Yoonseok is on holidays things get kinda hot, kinda out of control ...all due to Yoongi's fault of eating ice-cream in the way that drive Hoseok crazy ;)- im pervert ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Suga X J-Hope (oneshot) SOPE

Yoongi and Hoseok finally had time for themselfs.

 

They successfully finished all of their promotions and tours, so their company decided to give them a month of vacation. Members went to visit their hometowns, and each of them decided for their own vacation. Only Yoongi and Hoseok decided they will travel together into foreign country, so Hoseok could also find inspirations for his upcoming mixtape, and Yoongi as great producer he is would help him.

 

But things get kinda ... how could we say, out of control? ;)

 

 

They're on holiday and Yoongi eats his ice-cream as is always common thing to do in hot summers. He eats slowly you know licking it all and stuff ..

Hoseok entered on balcony as well, and he suddenly spotted his lover there on chair enjoying his ice-cream deliciously. As he watched him it made him hard down there, when he suddenly imagined how Yoongi's tongue would do good job on his now clearly hard member.

As he had his small erotic fantasy about Yoongi in his head, he didn't even noticed his beloved left the balcony and went into the little house they rented by the beach. Yoongi was done with eating, so as always he went to take a rest. Hoseok decided to follow the boy, he couldn't control himself anymore he was hard and he needs someone to take care of his erection. Who else could that be, if not his lovely sugar boy?

 

Hoseok came in front of Yoongi who was laying on bed not really paying attention to him. So Hoseok came more near him and whisper:

"You been a bad boy ... a very bad boy ... look what you done, you made daddy hard ..."

Yoongi made proud smirk as he noticed the hard member pressed against Hoseok's boxers (yep, he already took clothes off).

"What have I done so wrong?"

It didn't last more then a minute when Hoseok took the boxers off, and his cock slapped Yoongi's face making Yoongi licking his lips and he slowly asked in very naughty tone:

"I can take care of that, if you want it, daddy."

But Hoseok had different plans with him. He took ice-cream out from the fridge, due to hot temperatures it was melting really fast. He put some on Yoongi's pale tights, he slowly came close and then lick some ice-cream off ..

Yoongi at first watched him, but then slowly closed his eyes ... Hoseok started to suck and bite onto Yoongi's tights making him moan in lustful pleasure, he throw his head back and rested on his elbows. Hoseok continued to go on upper part of body and he slowly touched Yoongi under shirt feeling his pale bare skin against his hand. Second later he already tore Yoongi's shirt away leaving him only in shorts the view was amazing, Yoongi looked so breathtaking, so delicious ...

Hoseok needed more, he was horny he needed to realise. He was sucking on Yoongi's nipples and collarbones making boy under him hiss ...

Then he smirked and looked at Yoongi who was out of breath from so much roughtly kissing, his lips completly swollen. He was moaning mess under Hoseok, the way Hoseok touched him was incredible he was asking him for touching him more, but Hoseok smirked.

"Yoongi baby, don't you think now is time to take care of daddy as well hmm?"

Yoongi was quickly on his knees, he pushed Hoseok on the edge of the bed. He put one hand around Hoseok's dick and moan this was already huge turn for Hoseok.

"Suck it!" Hoseok order.

Blowjob. Nice and slow.

Yoongi took the whole Hoseok into his mouth making him gag a bit here and there, but he didn't care he wanted to pleasure his daddy as much as Hoseok did to him. He made eye contact with Hoseok and he watched his daddy's reaction, he loved them. Hoseok was groaning and moaning he loved his baby so much, Yoongi's tongue technology was no joke! He was the best. He grabbed Yoongi's hair making him go even further, Yoongi moaned in pleasure and done his job even better then first time.

"Fuck baby, you're so good.."

After few minutes Hoseok came into Yoongi's mouth, as Yoongi moved away from Hoseok's dick lightly pop was heard. He licked the sperm that was at the corner of his mouth, and he went for a kiss to Hoseok. As Hoseok kissed him, he could feel a sour taste of his own sperm.

He moved the hand into the Yoongi's boxers he also need to help his little baby realise. He was jerking him off and with every pump, Yoongi's breathing became faster he wasn't going to last longer.

"Ah ah daddy faster! Fucking faster, I'm almost there."

"Yeah? Tell daddy how much you love it." and Hoseok speed up with his hand, Yoongi who was sitting on his lap amost fall off.

"Ahh it's soooo good.. D-Daddy I'm cumming." Yoongi breathed out with shaking voice and second later he came all over Hoseok's abs.

"Good boy." Hoseok said and kissed him, hug him into tight hug.

"Look what a mess you had made right now Yoongi baby, what about we take shower together and clean us?" Hoseok said and stand up, holding Yoongi bridal style.

"Yes." Yoongi smiled, giving small peck on Hoseok's lips.

"I love you Yoongi baby."

"Love you too, daddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I really don't know what I've just wrote huehehe :D but come on, we all need a bit of Yoonseok in our lives ^^

(reason why I made Yoongi bottom is cause he is smaller and idk, he just fits in that position) xD

Thanks to all who will take time and read this mess. As I said I'm not good at writing xD

Sorry for all of the grammar mistakes it's fact that I wrote this at 1am, in the goddamn morning xD hueehe ...

ENJOY!

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically oneshot story :) main couple is Yoonseok (aka SOPE)
> 
>  
> 
> As I said i kinda suck at writing oneshot smuts fanfic, luckily I came up with something and it's my 1st oneshot story (so please go easy on me haha). 
> 
>  
> 
> Yep, this happens around midnight when you're talking with your friend via instagram about bangtan ships xD


End file.
